We Could Be Heroes
by Astri.Angels
Summary: After All Might's retirement, the institution of hero schools is more fragile than ever. As the public begins to lose hope in those they call 'heroes', the students of Hinotori High's class 1-b struggle to prove themselves as worthy to defend the world. However, that moment may come much sooner than expected. (SYOC - open)
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I am writing an syoc fic about the first year class of another high school. This story will focus on the class as a whole, with the chapters alternating between the different students. I am really excited for this, and I am really excited to see any character entries!

* * *

Tahara Airi sees it the day she submits her application for Hinotori.

Her breathing all but stops as she stares at the screen, eyes wide and mouth gaping open like a dumb fish, and she pinches her arm for a second to confirm she's not dreaming.

Because, really, an inordinately vivid dream that so callously mimicked the living world would make much more sense than the scene playing out before her.

There stands All Might, but not actually All Might, because All Might is a indomitable colossus of a man who towers over villians with the sheer brilliance of his being and smiles a reassuring smile to let the world know that everything will be okay.

Instead of All Might, she sees a gaunt, skeletal figure, whose small frame looks even smaller in contrast to whatever inhuman beast he is fighting. (Because no human could ever push All Might this far. No way)

She watches as All Might and the beast trade blows. She feels every single one, not literally, since she is still very much alive, but enough to send her stomach into a frenzied panic as she tries her hardest not to vomit.

Her breath of relief when the hero finally emerges victorious is long and all encompassing. Of course he won. He's still All Might, after all.

Yet, even immediately following the victory, Airi could feel it. The entire nation could feel it.

Everything is about to change.

* * *

When the entrance exam for Hinotori came around, at least a fifth of those who had applied withdrew their applications.

After All Might retired, many feared the changes his absence would bring to the hero community. To the country as a whole.

The idea of becoming a pro-hero was now looked upon with uncertainty by many. The dangers associated with the career were as evident as ever.

Even without All Might's retirement causing withdrawals, Hinotori never received very many applications. It hadn't for a long time now.

The hero course at Hinotori high school had once been one of the country's most prominent. It was no U.A, but still, it was pretty impressive, nonetheless.

At least, it was until an incident about ten years ago, the specific details of which the school had kept hidden from the public. The only thing that the media was allowed to know was that a student had died. As a result from it, the school had shut down its department for heroics.

Airi had always found the situation odd. It was unfortunate, but in the world of heros and villians, deaths were to be expected now and then. It was rare for a student to be killed, but not unheard of. No school had ever shut down because of it.

The shutdown, at the time, had been a permanent action.

That didn't stop it from reopening about two years ago.

In the end, Hinotori was infamous in Japan, and much speculation occured about what could've happened. As a result, it drastically lowered its standards for admission.

She'd first heard about it in the halls of her middle school. Rumors running around about, "pathetic Hinotori", and, "the only school desperate enough to accept a villain's kid". Oh, that had sparked an insane amount of controversy from the media. Whoever that kid was, Airi wished them the best of luck.

Hinotori just had that reputation of the school that was willing to accept any sucker with a decent quirk.

In other words, it may be the only hero course in the country that Airi had the fraction of a chance of making it into.

* * *

What the actual hell-

Maybe she had been born with a heat vision quirk that was just about to manifest itself because Airi was certain that if she started at the letter with even just a little more intensity, it would burst into flames.

She had to stare at it. If she took her eyes off of the paper for even a millisecond, she'd convince herself that she'd misread the words.

 _Tahara Airi,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the heroics course at Hinotori High School._

She blinked several times. The words were still there.

What the actual hell-

They really were desperate. Not that she was complaining.

* * *

All of the students were moving into the dorm rooms this evening. Classes began tomorrow.

As Airi made her way up the staircase to the third floor, she briefly wondered if Yukio had doubled the weight of all of her belongings again. That asshole. She certainly wouldn't be surprised.

It was certainly easier for her to blame her brother for the immense pressure beating down on her shoulders. Her only other option was to admit that she was already absolutely terrified.

 _You'll probably get expelled on the first day._

Alright, so she was absolutely terrified, but like hell she'd admit it outloud.

"Hey, watch out!" a voice shouted. Airi managed to duck just in time to avoid a possible decapitation from a boomerang, of all things.

"I am so, so sorry!" the same voice called out. It belonged to a tall boy, about her age, with red eyes and- wait, were those boomerangs growing out of his head? Was that seriously his hair?

"I was just trying to demonstrate my quirk to Arakawa-kun, and I swear that I didn't see you or anything, but I'm so sorry that I nearly hit you! That would've been terrible, I mean, how stupid must I be to use my quirk so carelessly. I'm an idiot, it's confirmed. I already knew that though. But once again, I'm so freaking sorry!" Boomerang Boy's words all jumbled together, his hands gesturing wildly as he spoke at inhuman speeds. Seriously, did he inhale five cups of coffee in the morning? There was no way he naturally had this much energy.

And how was Airi supposed to respond to that, anyways?

"Um, it's okay, really," she said. At the same time, she could hear the other boy standing next to Boomerang boy say, "Please don't call me that".

"Alright, fine," Boomerang boy said to the other kid, before addressing Airi again, "Once again, I am so, so sorry," he said again. "I guess I really made a memorable first impression, huh?"

"I'm sure I'll forget all about it the next time someone greets me with a flying projectile to the head," Airi responded drly, because her secondary quirk was being born without the brain-to-mouth filter that normal people seemed to have.

Thankfully, Boomerang boy actually smiled at that.

"But, really, I meant it when I said it's fine. It was an accident anyway, don't beat yourself up over it", she added for clarification. And yes, she was a massive hypocrite. Oh well.

"Well, anyways, I'm Saito Touma, and this is Arakawa Natsu," Boomerang- no, Saito, responded. Arakawa, or Natsu, as he probably preferred to be addressed by, waved at her when his name was called.

"I'm Tahara Airi," she told them.

"Nice to meet you, Tahara-chan! Or, do you prefer Airi-chan? What do your friends call you?" Saito asked. Airi thought it over for a second. She wasn't really sure what to say.

"What friends?" is what comes out of her mouth. It's a joke. Mostly. Apparently, it wasn't the worst thing to say, because Saito practically beamed at that.

"Hey, relatable! Y'know, we could be friends. That goes to you too, Natsu-kun," he said.

"Alright then. I guess you both can call me Airi," she responded. It would be nice to have some friends at her new school.

"This should be an interesting year. As long as I don't get expelled on the spot for my lame-ass quirk," she added, mostly to herself.

"You stole my line!" that was Saito, again. Natsu looked at them both, a half-concerned, half-amused expression on his face.

"You two should start a club," he told them. He received two confused glances in response.

"The self-deprecation committee. Because apparently neither of you can ignore an opportunity to roast yourself," he clarified. Huh. Well, he wasn't wrong.

"I'd be president!" Saito immediately responded. Airi disagreed, but she stayed silent. Still, she couldn't help but smile at that.

Friends. It really did sound nice.

She would just have to work her absolute hardest to stay in this school.

After all, she wanted nothing more than to become a hero.

* * *

Hi Everyone! I'm AstriAngels, and I decided to write an syoc fic for My Hero Academia. I absolutely love the show and the world, so I'm really excited for this.

This syoc fic will focus on class 1-b of Hinotori High School, and the point of views will switch between the class 1-b students (classes are sorted randomly). I already have a basic plot worked out for the story, and I plan on giving each character a lot of focus and development. Class 1-b will have ten students, and each person may submit two ocs. Please note that I may not be able to accept all ocs into 1-b due to limited spots in the class. However, I will also be accepting side characters, who will also be featured, but not as prominently.

Characters of any ethnicity, (not just Japanese), sexuality, or gender are accepted. Also, feel free to make characters from other classes, villains, teachers, or older students as supporting characters.

*I am accepting at most, 5 boys and 5 girls for class 1-b.* Edit: I am thinking about increasing this. Honestly, don't worry about the number of spots for now.

Note that just because Hinotori has low minimum standards, does not mean your character has to be weak. The low standards thing is a result of the school not getting too many applicants, but is also a bit exaggerated by rumors in the case of the students being exceptionally weak. They are not.

I feel the need to point out that I am doing this for fun, and that I am not a skilled writer by any means. I am writing this to improve my writing skills and characterization, and to have fun. I will do my best to avoid grammatical errors, but there may be some anyways. Still, if you have or are going to submit, I would really appreciate it if you reviewed, that way I can have some feedback to improve my writing style. (One thing that I know that I do, and have done here is that I tend to mix up past and present tense a lot. I know the first part is present while most of the rest is past. I'm just going to leave it like that for now).

The form for entries can be found on my profile. Please P.M entries to me, I will not be accepting entries through review (since it takes away a lot from the story and the characters if everyone can just read their personality traits, histories, quirks, and future character development), although reviews are very appreciated. Thank you so much for reading, and I'm so excited to see the entries! :)

new edit: *After thinking it over for a little bit, I've decided that it would be really helpful to have a beta reader to go over the chapters in advance and spot any plot issues / grammar errors, and to give general feedback. If anyone is interested, please P.M me! Thank you so much to anyone in advance!*


	2. Chapter 2

Brown skimmed over the packet that his school counselors had just handed him. Every student at his middle school got them. It was all pretty standard information, so he should be able to get it done pretty quickly.

"The packet contains questions pertaining to what schools you're looking to apply to, as well as career paths," his counselor was explaining. "It also asks things about your quirk, and strengths and weaknesses," she added.

Easy, he already had all the answers in his head anyways. "All and any with heroics programs, and hero work, of course," he answered. He didn't miss the flash of worry in his counselors eyes whenever he mentioned the word, "hero".

It was common now that All Might had retired. Still, he wouldn't let something like that stop him.

"And strengths and weaknesses?" he was asked.

He wasn't too sure if that applied to his character, or his quirk. Still, his answer for her remained the same either way. He flashed his counselor a playful grin. "Strengths: I'm awesome. Weaknesses: What weaknesses? I have none".

Somehow, hearing this, the worry in his counselor's eyes only increased.

"Overconfidence?" he offered sheepishly. He watched nervously as she jotted something down on her clipboard. He'd go another hour without eating to see what she was writing.

Almost as if on cue, his stomach growled at that moment. Okay, then, maybe he wouldn't. He reached for one of the snacks that he kept in the pockets of his sweatpants. Still, he really wanted to know what she had written.

"Thank you, Brown. You can go now," he was told. He said goodbye to his counselor before heading back to his apartment.

That night, all he could think about as he inhaled his third helping of chicken-stir-fry were potential hero schools, and his chances of being accepted into them.

* * *

"What a loser! You think you can be a hero? Not even Hinotori would accept you!" the words caught Brown's attention immediately. As he looked around the park, he could see a boy, surrounded by several others, yelling at someone.

As he walked closer to the scene, Brown could see another boy, one who didn't seem to be part of their group, nervously stuttering and trying to reach a backpack that one of the others was holding hostage above his head. The kid had dirt all over his clothes, and a bruise was beginning to form above his jaw.

"What makes you think you can be a hero with a worthless quirk like that? Stop trying already, it's so disrespectful to everyone with actual talent, anyways" someone said, and oh, did does words bring back memories. _Worthless_. Brown's fists clenched on instinct, and he felt himself glaring daggers into the back of that boy's head while he approached the group.

"At least he's trying," Brown said. "Unlike all of you. I mean, if the best use of your free time is picking on someone else for working hard, then I don't think you have any room to call someone else a loser".

Several angry glares were shot in his direction, but Brown didn't back down. He hated bullies.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" someone all but shouted at him.

"Why don't you get a life before telling someone else how to live theirs," he shot back.

So, he's not too sure who threw the first punch (certainly not him, since he never initiated violence. Okay, almost never. But when he did, the other person had it coming). He hadn't eaten in a little while, so he had no fears of losing, even against multiple opponents. Maybe he had been a bit too overconfident going in, (he hadn't expected one of them to have a strength quirk) but one black eye wasn't the worst thing he had to deal with. After all, all of the other guys certainly looked much worse.

"Th-thank you," the boy who was being picked on said to him, eyes wide and nervous, but there was a bit of happiness there, that hadn't been there before.

"No problem," he responded. He looked at the kid again. He appeared to be around Brown's age, maybe a bit younger, with fluffy brown hair and green eyes. And maybe, just maybe, when Brown looked at him, a small part of him saw a little boy with wild orange hair and clear blue eyes desperately trying to fend off bullies throwing those same words and insults at him.

That boy had nobody to defend him. Nobody to tell him the words he so desperately wanted to hear.

So, he would tell this boy that. To make up for the words he himself had never been told.

"Don't let anyone else put you down," he began. The other boy stared at him as he spoke, hanging on to every word. "If you want to be a hero, work your absolute hardest to make the best of your quirk. No matter what happens, don't let anyone ever make you feel like you're worthless. Because you're not".

The smile he received in return made his black eye completely worth it, a thousand times over.

Overall, it was an eventful day, and the scolding he got when his mother saw his black eye was not fun at all.

Still, he had helped someone. That was amazing.

In addition to that, it was the first time he ever heard of Hinotori High school. He looked it up on his phone as soon as he had free time. Apparently, it had a hero course. That was all he needed to know before deciding that he would apply.

* * *

Brown ending up applying to as many schools that had heroics programs as he possibly could.

Apparently, Hinotori High didn't have the best reputation among hero-schools. Still, that didn't matter to Brown. Sure, U.A was his top choice, but reputation didn't mean much in the long run. As long as he learned whatever he needed to know to save people, that would be enough.

That is why, when Hinotori was the first school to accept him into its hero-course, he immediately committed to going there.

* * *

Brown was late for his first day at Hinotori. Or, his first night, to be more specific.

His flight had been delayed due to the weather, so he ended up arriving at the dorm rooms at two in the morning.

He didn't actually make it inside until three, since he had to sign in and undergo security clearance, and the people who were usually in charge of that were all asleep.

Still, he was here, and about ready to pass out on the spot. He struggled to keep his eyelids open as he walked up five flights of stairs to reach his room.

The dorm rooms at Hinotori were much larger than he had expected. It took awhile for him to find his room, but eventually, he found it. He knew that he had a roommate, who was probably asleep by now, so he tried to make as little noise as possible.

Oddly enough, when he actually entered the room, there was nobody there.

"Huh, maybe his flight got delayed too?" he wondered out-loud. His eyes scanned over the luggage sitting next to one of the beds. No, his roommate was definitely here at some point. He had also been informed that they weren't allowed to leave their rooms past curfew. Weird.

Oh well, he would just have to meet him in the morning.

Then, after changing clothes and brushing his teeth, he promptly collapsed onto his bed, and let sleep claim him.

* * *

Brown forced himself awake at six-twenty in the morning. Although he had barely gotten any sleep the previous night, he was used to waking up early, so it wasn't an impossible feat.

The other bed was still empty. Maybe he should be concerned, but it was probably nothing serious. At least, he hoped not.

He quickly showered and changed into his uniform. He carefully brushed his teeth, making sure not the damage the toothbrush any more than necessary on his sharp teeth. Now he was making sure he had everything he needed. He didn't plan on coming back to the dorms after breakfast, so he had to double check.

According to his schedule, he had been placed in class 1-b. The heroics department was about a five minute walk from the cafeteria, which was about the same distance from the dorms.

"I should be alright, time-management wise," he said to himself as he bent down to sort through his backpack. It was lying on the dorm room floor, right next to a writing table. "Still, I can't risk being late on the first day of class". He was going to be a hero, after all. What kind of hero couldn't manage to arrive on time for the first day of school?

"That probably wouldn't make a very good first impression on the teacher," a voice behind him said. On instinct, Brown quickly rose to stand up fully, and promptly smashed his head straight onto the corner of the table.

"Ow," that actually hurt. He turned his head to look at the owner of the voice. He was another teenager, probably around Brown's age, with fluffy hair that was the color of the sky on a bright, cloudless day, and eyes that looked like someone had emptied an entire bottle of royal-blue food-coloring into.

The boy was sitting on the other bed, the one that was definitely empty when Brown had passed by it about a minute ago, wearing a loose white shirt and sweatpants.

"Sorry, about that," he said, referencing the slight ringing sensation that now plagued Brown's forehead. He looked genuinely apologetic.

"It's fine," Brown told him. He wondered when he might've entered. Brown certainly would've heard him or noticed a new scent in the room if he had just come in through the door. "Did you just get here?" he asked.

The blue-haired boy shook his head in response. "No, I got here yesterday around six, and I've been in our room since ten," he answered. He seemed to notice the confusion on Brown's face because he quickly added, "It's my quirk. My body is completely made of water that I can manipulate and solidify, but when I'm unconscious it loses shape," he explained.

Brown kind of understood it now. "So, you turned into a puddle?" he asked.

"Pretty much," the boy shrugged and started walking towards the bathroom. He looked complentative for a moment before addressing Brown again. "If you make any bed-wetting jokes, I will fight you," he said, completely serious.

Brown grinned. "Nah, man, it's too early for that. Maybe later though, and I don't plan on losing," he replied enthusiastically. "I'm Brown," he said.

His roomate smiled in return. "Call me Natsu. I'm gonna get changed. Were you heading out? You don't have to wait for me," he said.

It was about six fifty now, and classes didn't start until eight o'clock. They had plenty of time left.

"I was going to go to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast, but I'll wait. I suck at directions anyway, and I missed the tour last night since I came here late. I'll probably need you to show me the way," he reasoned. Natsu seemed to accept this response.

"Alright, then", he said before walking in and shutting the bathroom door.

It was definitely an interesting meeting, but all of the best ones were. If this was how his first day started, Brown couldn't wait for the rest of the year.

* * *

They made their way to the cafeteria not too long after and Brown was immensely glad that he had waited. Although Brown had initially said it so Natsu wouldn't feel bad about making him wait, it wasn't a lie at all. He really had no idea how to get there.

"Thank you so much, I would've been completely lost without you," Brown told him. "I owe you one".

"This can just be my apology for earlier," Natsu responded. Brown wouldn't accept that though.

"No, I told you it was alright. So if you need help sneaking extra snacks from the cafeteria, or hiding a dead body, you can come to me," he wasn't serious about that last part. Still, Natsu frowned.

"That doesn't sound very legal," he finally said.

"Nope! It really isn't. That's why it's a huge favor," Brown responded. They continued to talk on the way to the cafeteria.

When they arrived, they selected a table and left their backpacks there. Brown immediately headed for the pancakes, grabbing a plate and loading it sky-high. He then drowned them in maple syrup.

After grabbing some more food, Brown headed back to his and Natsu's table. His roomate sat there, waiting for him, while playing a game on his phone.

"You're not getting anything?" Brown asked as he made quick work of his pancakes. He was slightly concerned now. They would likely be doing some intense hero training, and they would all need as much energy as they could get.

"I don't eat," Natsu told him.

"Don't or can't?" Brown asked.

"Can't. I'm made out of water, remember?" came the response. Well, that sucked. Brown wondered how that even worked. Maybe he would ask one day.

"That sucks man. I literally wouldn't be able to function without food for very long, never mind my entire life," he said. It was true, thanks to the drawbacks of his quirk.

"It's not that bad for me. I'm used to it being like that," Natsu said. Alright, if that was how his quirk worked, then Brown supposed it was fine.

"Alright, fair enough. Quirks are weird. I couldn't control mine at all for such a long time. So yours is a mutant type? When you first explained it I thought it might be a transformation type, but this makes sense too," Brown had now finished his entire stack of pancakes and most everything else. He would have to get more food soon. He really hoped Hinotori didn't limit the number of meals he could have from the cafeteria like his old middle school had.

"Yeah, it is". Natsu told him. After a brief pause, he asked, "I'm in class 1-b, how about you?"

"Me too! That's great, it'll be nice having someone I already know in my class," Brown responded truthfully.

"Yeah, besides you, I met a few other people. There's Saito Touma, he's really nice, a bit over-energetic but I feel like you two would get along. Red boomerangs for hair, pretty tall. He's in 1-a. Then there's Tahara Airi, shoulder-length white hair, black pupils, white irises. She's in 1-b with us," Natsu told him.

"Awesome! I can't wait to meet everyone!" Brown got up from his seat. "I'm going to go get more food," he said.

Nobody came to tell him that he was now restricted to a certain number of plates per meal, so that was a good thing. He was, however, met with a server's incredulous look as he got his fourth stack of pancakes.

* * *

After breakfast, the boys headed towards their classroom.

"Are you ready for our first day of hero school?" Natsu asked.

Brown grinned, wide and bright, before announcing, "Heck yeah! I was born ready!"

Then, they entered the classroom and were met with chaos.

* * *

Well, here's the second chapter of We Could be Heroes! Thank you to seasel for submitting Brown Savage! He's been a lot of fun to write, and I hope I wrote him alright.

This was a slower, introductory chapter since there aren't that many characters yet. More plot and action will happen once more characters are submitted.

So far, in class 1-b, we have:

Tahara Airi - AstriAngels

Arakawa Natsu - AstriAngels

Brown Savage - seasel

Pompom Kawachi - JackHammerMan

Fujiwara Akami - OnlyTruePotterhead

Balek Rexavi - AnonymousAK

Remember, you can also submit characters from other classes, teachers, villains, pro-heroes, and anything else you want. Anyways, thank you for reading, reviews and feedback are highly appreciated as I would love to hear your thoughts!

new edit: *After thinking it over for a little bit, I've decided that it would be really helpful to have a beta reader to go over the chapters in advance and spot any plot issues / grammar errors, and to give general feedback. If anyone is interested, please P.M me! Thank you so much to anyone in advance!*


	3. Chapter 3

Fujiwara Akami was about to die. That was only explanation for what was coming, really. If she'd known these would be her final moments on Earth, then she really would've eaten the chocolate cake Tako had made last night. It was her own fault for thinking she'd get another chance to enjoy her brother's baking.

All of this was crystal clear to her the second she stepped foot into her homeroom class on her first day at Hinotori High.

At least nine students were gathered in the room, and they were all talking at once, their voices blending together into incomprehensible chatter to Akami's ears. A few stopped their chatting to look at her as she entered the room. One student seemed about ready to introduce herself and strike up a conversation.

Akami quickly glanced up at the clock. Then, without saying a word, she promptly turned on her heel and walked out, shutting the door behind her. Class didn't start for another for another six minutes. She would enjoy her final six minutes of life in the hallway, free from the nightmare known as human interaction.

* * *

The first thing that Akami noticed, once she had forced herself back into the classroom (it had been a difficult decision to make. She dreaded the socialization that she would inevitably be forced to endure at a school such as this, but she did really want to become a hero) was that her homeroom teacher was a chameleon.

The man- chameleon? Chameleon man?- stood about six feet tall with light green skin, fire-hydrant red hair, and bulging black eyes. He was wearing a nice, white button down shirt and black pants with a hole in the back for his five foot tail to stick out from.

Once everyone had taken their seats, he introduced himself in a cheerful, upbeat-tone of voice, . "Hello class, and welcome to your first day at Hinotori! You may call me Wanatabe-Sensei, and I will be your homeroom teacher. I'm absolutely positive that this will be an amazing year!"

It didn't take Akami long to figure out that their teacher was all warm smiles and welcoming gestures. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all.

* * *

This was absolutely terrible.

In the distance, Akami could see a tall boy with wild orange hair looking particularly fatigued as he engaged in combat with an actual army of robots. She heard the boy yell something like, "Wanatabe-Sensei is a demon!" after the robots drastically increased in both strength and speed before throwing the student into a brick wall. She had to agree with that statement. She had most definitely witnessed their homeroom teacher appearing and disappearing out of thin air every once in a while to throw small grenades at Kuromiya while she dodged lasers at an unbelievable speed. At some point, Akami could see the poor girl vomiting in some bush. Akami hoped she would be alright. She had seemed nice enough from their brief, twenty second conversation that Akami had been willing to endure the previous night after discovering that they were roommates.

As for Akami herself, she was currently preforming an opera solo to a family of tabby cats. Because apparently, this was her life now. At the same time, she was trying to avoid hits from another robot because for some reason, this school had some stupid fascination with robot-induced torture. According to Wanatabe-Sensei, she had to learn to maintain control of her quirk for an extended period of time while in the middle of a fight. She had to admit, it wasn't nearly as bad as some of the other exercises, but it was certainly very odd.

Since there were several cats, she had to sing a soprano piece, and she had been at it for hours now. If she never had to sing opera again it would be too soon. It provided the most precision of action, but was by far the hardest to keep control of. Her throat was dry and she wouldn't be surprised if she lost her voice for a day or too. She hadn't sung in such a long time, so it was difficult to get used to again.

She smiled apologetically at one cat after commanding him to roll around in a muddy puddle. Somehow, the fact that these were cats didn't do much to ease the guilt and unease gnawing at her insides as she used her quirk over and over again.

Still, she felt much better knowing that the entire class had been giving noise-cancelling earplugs for the morning, so it shouldn't affect anyone else.

It was interesting how their teacher had managed to prepare individual training exercises for each student on the first day.

It was even more interesting how the tabby cats had managed to do more damage to her physically once they realized that she had been controlling them then than the seven foot tall fighting robot. Angry felines were vicious. The more you know.

* * *

Eventually, the morning's training exercises were over. That particular announcement was met with desperate sighs of relief from most students, although Wanatabe-Sensei looked extremely disappointed. "Already?" she heard him mutter as his class headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

When they arrived, she took a seat next to Kuromiya, since she was the only person in their class who Akami had spoken with before.

"What did you think of today's training exercises, Fujiwara-chan?" Kuromiya asked her. About five seconds passed by before Akami was able to answer.

"They were inter- interesting," she stuttered. _Why do I always do that?_

Kuromiya smiled kindly at her. "Yeah, I thought so too! And your quirk is amazing, by the way! I mean, I know we only got a brief explanation from Wanatabe-Sensei, but really! Think of how many conflicts you could diffuse with it. It's absolutely perfect for saving people!"

Akami was shocked. _Perfect for saving people_. She was so used to hearing the opposite. After all, the only thing her quirk has ever done was hurt people without her meaning for it too. She didn't believe the compliment, but she was thankful, nonetheless.

"Thank you," she said, returning the smile. "Ple- please, call me Akami. A- all of you," she said, addressing her classmates. At least, the ones sitting at their table. Kuromiya nodded in response, still smiling (but Akami had never seen her not smiling, well, excluding the time she was puking earlier)

She was a small girl, maybe half a foot shorter than Akami, with lavender hair that had earlier been held up in a bun, but now fell down to her knees in soft, delicate waves. Her eyes were golden and wide, and they sort of reminded Akami of a small, cute puppy.

At least, they had until she finally witnessed the other girl's quirk. After grabbing some food, her roommate sat back down and pulled her shirt up slightly. Akami could see strange, white objects that kind of looked like jagged teeth protruding from the girl's skin.

Akami's eyes widened in surprise as what looked like an endless black-hole appeared and rapidly expanded on her body like a mouth being opened up, the teeth moving with it. Suddenly, the teeth grew much, much larger and much, much, sharper. Suddenly, Akami was pretty sure that her small, cute puppy comparison didn't hold up anymore. More like a large dog. A large, scary dog. Well, okay, maybe not scary, but only because Kuromiya was just too nice to be afraid of.

Her eyes widened every more as Kuromiya picked up her first plate of Tonkatsu (Akami could now see that she had gotten several) and let it fall into her black-stomach-hole (yes, paper plate included). She then did this with at least another five, and Akami wondered how long it would take the school to undergo a food shortage.

Speaking of food, Akami was starving. She quickly took a bite out of her own tonkatsu.

This was, easily, the best tonkatsu dish she had ever tasted in her life, including her own, which she would never admit outloud, ever.

Within the next three minutes, her once loaded plate was now completely devoid of all and any food. Somehow the meal managed to put an end to any regrets she might've had about going to class instead of spending the day in her dorm room hiding from, well, everyone.

She got up and grabbed another serving. It would be a missed opportunity not to enjoy as much of this as she could not. The orange haired boy did the same.

Apparently, she and her classmate shared a similar opinion about the food because his immediately lit up wide in absolute bliss as they returned to the table. "Man, this has gotta be the best food I've ever tasted!"

Akami watched as most of the others nodded in agreement. Kuromiya, however, looked thoughtful. "It's really good, but I think I could do better," she said.

If possible, the orange-haired boy looked even more excited now. "Please marry me," he said.

"Only if we can get a dark-chocolate expresso wedding-cake with raspberry buttercream," Kuromiya responded with a grin.

"Deal!"

The blue-haired student sitting next to the orange haired boy suddenly looked very concerned. "You shouldn't marry someone you just met," he told them. This only made the orange-haired boy's grin grow even wider.

"Thanks for the advice, Elsa! I'll take it into consideration," he said teasingly. Kuromiya laughed at this, and Akami couldn't help but smile a little at the boy's joke.

His friend, however, looked extremely confused. "That's not my name?" he said, although it sounded like a question.

"Natsu-kun!" Suddenly, Akami could see a boy with red boomerangs growing out of his head running towards their lunch-table.

"Hi Saito," the blue-haired student, Natsu, apparently, greeted. "How's your first day here been?"

"You can call me Touma, y'know," the stranger told him before continuing. "I'm actually still going to be here tomorrow! I can't believe this, I mean, this has to be a mistake. I actually get to come back!" he all but yelled in an enthusiastic-tone of voice. For a brief second, Akami envied whatever he had in him that made him so excited for another day loaded with an ample serving of human interaction and a healthy side-dish of absolute torture. Oh, right. It had to be the food.

"Um, did you think you weren't going to be here tomorrow?" Natsu asked him.

"Hideaki-sensei expelled a third of our class already. I'm still shocked that I wasn't a part of that," Saito explained. _Seriously_? It was only the first half of the first day. "And I think that Himura-sensei dropped at least two kids". Whoever went around saying that Hinotori would be a cakewalk was clearly a huge liar. Even if their home-room teacher was a bit of a closet-sadist, he hadn't expelled any students as far as Akami was aware of. Overhearing this, the orange haired boy (if only she knew his name) frowned.

"You know what? I change my mind about Wanatabe-sensi. That man is a king," he declared.

Part of Akami couldn't help but agree.

* * *

After lunch, Akami and her classmates were called into a large facility, probably to do more training. They were still wearing their gym uniforms, since their hero costumes hadn't come in yet. She had now re-secured her black, waist-length hair into a high ponytail, so it wouldn't get in the way of the exercise.

"You will be divided into two teams, orange and white, in a game of capture the flag. Each team will be given a base in the facility in which they must hide their flag. The first team to capture the other team's flag and bring it to their own base will win," Wanatabe-Sensei explained to them. Alright, it sounded simple enough.

Wanatabe-Sensei continued, "The teams are this,

Orange team:

Moeru Yana

Balek Rexavi

Brown Savage

Tahara Airi

Fujiwara Akami

Yukimura Senso

White team:

Kuromiya Nanase

Misha Osyzhalov

Arakawa Natsu

Saito Taiki

Pompom Kawachi

Good luck everyone!"

* * *

 **1-B Room assignments so far:**

Tahara Airi - AstriAngels : Pompom Kawachi - JackHammerMan

Arakawa Natsu - AstriAngels : Brown Savage - seasel

Fujiwara Akami - OnlyTruePotterhead : Kuromiya Nanase - RoseswordAlchemist

Misha Osyzhalov - TheStuffIlike : Saito Taiki - naidax1

Balek Rexavi - AnonymousAK : Moeru Yana -

Thank you so much to everyone who submitted, it's been so much fun writing these characters and I hope I've been doing alright so far! Submissions for class 1-B are still available (I don't have a set number, but I'll probably have it go a little over ten. That way we can have 2 people per dorm room) I'll just add more students to the capture the flag team as they get submitted.

Once again, I would absolutely love to read reviews / feedback so I can improve this story.

Also, I'm purposefully being slightly vague about quirks since it'll have a bigger impact if readers don't know everything about them once the game starts. Even the characters who have had their quirks explained will definitely have parts of their quirks that they've kept hidden.

Also, if you want a visual for how Kuromiya's quirk is supposed to look, look up Gluttony, FMAB, gate. It looks similar to that, but without the eye, and on a 5 foot zero inches tall, fifteen year old girl.

The next chapter will focus on all of the characters that haven't been introduced yet. After that, each character should get at least a minor role in each chapter.

Oh, and finally, since a character named Saito Taiki has been submitted, and there's already a Saito in the story (boomerang-hair quirk) and they aren't related, the later will just now be referred to by his first name, Touma. It should be fine since Touma is a relatively minor character and won't show up too much after this. He's mostly here to provide insight on how the other classes (1-A specifically) are doing.

* * *

Also, it took less than a week for the school to have a food shortage. More cooks were hired. More funds were allocated towards ingredients.


End file.
